Help:VisualEditor
---- The Visual Editor feature allows users to an article quickly and easily. The editing interface will always reflect how the article will look when published. Unless you have set your to use the classic editor, the "Edit" button on an article page will start Visual Editor. Unlike the — sometimes called the Rich Text Editor (RTE) or Source Editor — Visual Editor does not reload the entire page in your browser: it simply turns the article area into an editor. The editing toolbar appears at the top of the article space, and the cursor appears at the beginning of the text. Making an edit After clicking "Edit", simply begin typing the text that you want to add. The toolbar allows for text modifications like bold, italic and the selection of various text sizes (headings and sub-headings). Additional format options can be found under the style dropdown. It includes the following buttons: *Subscript *Superscript *Strikethrough *Underline *Decreased indention **Increased indention *Clear styling Your browser's spell check function will be used as you enter text; this is most often shown as red underlining on misspelled words. Note that wikitext is not supported in the VisualEditor - see Accessing source mode. Creating a link The toolbar also has the link tool that's used to link words or phrases to other pages on the same Fandom site. To create a , either: *Click the link button without selecting any text - you can then type in the intended destination in the tool, and this will be used as the link text. *Insert 2 square brackets, then type in the intended destination in the tool. *Highlight some text then click the link button - this will keep the highlighted text, but you can point the link itself at a different destination. If the destination article already exists on Fandom, you can simply start typing the name of the page and a list of suggestions will appear. When you're done, simply hit enter or click elsewhere on the screen to dismiss the dialogue. Click the linked text to access the dialogue again for further changes. Media (images and videos) You can add videos, images, and galleries by clicking the media buttons on the toolbar. *To upload an image, drag and drop it onto the dialogue, or click the Upload button. *To add a new video, paste a URL from a into the field at the top of the video tool. *'Search the community for existing images and videos' by entering search terms into the field at the top of the media tool. Results will be displayed below the field. Click on one or more images or videos to add them to the 'cart'. Items you've added to the cart will show a check mark in the upper right corner (even when they appear in subsequent search results). Once chosen, the image or video will be added to your cart, displayed on the right side. When clicked, more detail about the image or video will be displayed in the centre, along with options such as the ability to change the filename and licencing, or to remove the item from the cart. When ready, click "Apply changes" in the lower right. The items will be inserted into the article as thumbnails. The default width for images is 220px, and for videos it is 330px. You can re-size media and add captions after adding them to the article. Manipulating media Re-size media by selecting the image and using your mouse to drag the corners. If you hold down the Shift key when dragging, it will be re-sized in steps of 10px. Move media by dragging the image where you want in the article - it will snap to locations above and below paragraphs of text, indicated by a horizontal line. Edit media captions by selecting the image and clicking the edit media button, normally shown over the upper right of the image. For more control over the position and formatting of images, see Accessing source mode On the toolbar's settings menu, choose the Source Editor option to view the page's . If you make any changes, click the "Apply changes" button in the lower right, and you'll be returned to the Visual Editor with the changes reflected there. You can also quickly open the via a keyboard shortcut. See for more info. Other options Other abilities include, but are not limited to: *Add a new template using the template option on the toolbar's insert menu. **If you're specifically looking for infoboxes, you can use the infobox option, which lists all on your community. **Edit an existing template by clicking it, then clicking the edit button that appears. **Within the template tool, you can search for specific items to change using the parameter's name (e.g. 'age') or the existing value (e.g. '24'). *Create numbered or bulleted lists by choosing the list icons. *Update article categories by clicking the settings menu in the toolbar, then choosing 'Categories'. *Add references by choosing the reference option on the insert menu in the toolbar. **Edit existing references by selecting the references section and clicking the edit button, shown over the upper right of the section. Tips and tricks *If you're trying to bring up the Source Editor and it has problems loading, try hitting the ESC key to close it and try again. Editor support and updates The VisualEditor is available for the main, User, Project and Category namespaces, and is only active on the default skin. Any element that you can't currently modify using Visual Editor will be obscured with a striped overlay and a tool-tip stating that it's not currently editable. To do some things, you'll still need to use the source dialogue, or the . See for an explanation of Fandom's editor user preferences. Anonymous users will generally always see the Visual Editor by default. Visual Editor is not supported in Internet Explorer at this time. Other standard are supported. Next steps *Learn how to . Further help and feedback __NOSHAREDHELP__Category:Help Category:Editing